Some Drawers Are Better Left Unopened
by Disturbed Insomniac
Summary: Kazuki and Maya are bored out of their minds, so they decide to snoop through Soushi's plain white room to see if they could find something interesting. R&R!


**This little one-shot came from a dream… Enjoy! (or not) But please review!!**

**Some Drawers Are Better Left Unopened**

Kazuki was sitting on his bed eating crispy-minis like a piggy, when suddenly his telephone rang. … and it rang…. And it rang again…. And again,.. and again, until Kazuki got up and harshly picked up the phone and said:

"Hell--"

"Kazuki! I need your help! Now!"

"Who's this?.. hello?"

"Its me! Maya, you idiot! Hurry up help me!"

"What do you need help with?" asked Kazuki dumbly.

"I'm bored!"

"Well, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know… how 'bout you?"

"I have an idea!!! Let's go to Soushi's and snoop through his stuff!"

"Ok awesome idea! Let's go!!"

And so they went to Soushi's house to cure their excruciating boredom.

** At Soushi's place**

Kazuki and Maya both made it to the door of Soushi's room at exactly the same time.

"Soushi! Soushi! Let me in!" they both screamed at the same time as they pounded at the white door with their right fist. After five minutes and seven seconds of pounding, Maya and Kazuki walked eleven steps to the vending machine, grabbed both sides of the vending machine and barricaded through the door.

The door split into millions of splinters as they rammed the vending machine through. Not only did the door break, so did the top of the vending machine.

Fruit juice bottles spewed from the broken vending machine, splattering and shattering all over Soushi's white walls, white table, white sofa, and white bed. His room was no longer white, but stained by the many colours of splattered fruit juice.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Maya.

"Oh my god! We'll be in not so holy shit for sure once Soushi sees this!"

"I wonder…"

"What is it Maya?"

"You know how everything in his room is white, right?"

"You mean WAS, you idiot! What's you point anyways?"

"I was just wondering if everything in his drawer is white as well." Said Maya with an evil grin on her face.

"Let's find out!" said Kazuki as an evil grin stretched from ear to ear, which indicated that he knew exactly what Maya was thinking.

"Let's start with this drawer!" Said Maya in excitement as she pulled the first one open. Both their faces dropped as they saw what they saw in the drawer.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Maya as she stared at the very colourful selection of thongs is Soushi's drawer.

"Yeppers! Aren't these cute?" said Kazuki as he grabbed a pink thong with pom-poms and bells and stretched the sides slightly a few times, allowing the pom-poms sway and the bells to jingle.

"Oh my god! Stop that Kazuki! You're scaring me!"

"This is fun! Hee hee hee! Let's look some more!"

"I don't think it's a very good idea anymore! What's wrong wih you people?" Maya was indeed shocked and disturbed by Kazuki's odd behavior

"Cool! This one says 'cute' on it, that one says 'hot stuff' on it; this one over here says 'bling bling' and eww!!! That one says 'juicy'…"Kazuki now felt like puking since he couldn't

"That's why I told you to stop moron! That's more information than I would ever bargain for about our dear Soushi. No lets go! NOW KAZUKI!"

"Aww, but Maya, don't you want to check out the NEXT drawer?" Said Kazuki teasingly.

"No, I suddenly don't feel like snooping through his stuff anymore… I don't think snooping through your stuff would be on my to-do list either." Said Maya now regretting her ruthless decision. What she found in Soushi's drawer were things she would NEVER find in her own.

"Wanna see my to-do list? Soushi is on top of it. Don't worry, Maya, you're the next one on it."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM! WHAT IS WITH THE JUICE, THE BROKIN VENDING MACHINE? KAZUKI, LET GO OF MY JINGLY THONG RIGHT NOW"

Maya and Kazuki both stared at Soushi in a disgusted manner.

"What?" asked Soushi, who was very disturbed by the disturbed look that infested his friends' faces.

"You.. you…. WEAR THONGS??" Asked Maya, obviously grossed out.

Soushi shook his head and laughed slightly. "No, no, you silly gooses, I don't wear those." A smirk shaped his lips. "That's my treasures, you know, my collection of dirty underwear I keep after I have fun with a chick."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Kazuki as tears ran from his chocolate brown eyes. "But you're on top of my to do list!" Kazuki cried like a little girl and jumped out of Soushi's room window and splattered all over the rocks and asphalt below his window.

THE END!

**This is obviously not the most serious story ever written… I was in a random mood… It you don't review though, I CAN and WILL throw Soushi's scary smelly pink jingly thong! O.O**


End file.
